


无题（克里V，过去瑞弗V）

by PigeonGuGu (Wrh0330)



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Past River Ward/Male V, V受, V是需要被宠着的, 所以克里宠了, 瑞弗没有：）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrh0330/pseuds/PigeonGuGu
Summary: 要不是偶然间看到他，其实V已经很久没想起瑞弗这个人了。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Male V/River Ward
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	无题（克里V，过去瑞弗V）

**Author's Note:**

> 过去式瑞弗/男V，现在式克里/男V  
> 觉得瑞弗是好男友的别看  
> 觉得瑞弗是好男友的别看  
> 觉得瑞弗是好男友的别看  
> 谢谢合作  
> *垃圾文笔，借用了很多游戏原台词  
> *和剧情有出入  
> *私设太阳结局，完成了水晶宫任务，通过蓝眼先生的帮助成功解决身体排斥问题活下来的V（虽然有一点后遗症）

1.

“……让我们来谈谈这首新单曲，我的朋友们！还有谁没听过吗？那我可饶不了你！”

“愣着干什么呢，瑞弗？拜托了老兄，摇滚明星的新闻？这有什么好看的，难道这些武器还不够吸引人吗？” 身穿警服的高个男人对着瑞弗喊道。他毫不费力地抄起地上的箱子，顺手颠了颠。箱子里发出罐子叮当碰撞的响声。

“鲍勃！小心一点！你抱着的可是一堆毒气罐，一个松手我们全得完蛋！”凯瑟琳的声音从房间的另一边传来。

“知道了，大小姐，这箱子可结实着呢…”鲍勃不服气地嘟囔了两句，手上却稳稳抓紧了。他看了看许久一声不吭，仿佛在一堆武器前生了根的瑞弗，转头向门外的货车走去。

“……看看这些歌词！哦，天哪，如果这首歌是为我而作…抱歉我有些跑偏了，让我们回到正题……”

瑞弗无法控制自己的思绪。

屏幕上穿着明艳的女主持人正极力赞美着新曲，她身后展示着克里·欧罗迪恩的近照。几秒钟之后，照片轮换到了下一张。这是一张合照，照片上的摇滚明星右手紧紧揽住年轻的雇佣兵，面带笑意地看着怀中的人。虽然墨镜挡住了他的双眼，但任何人都能轻易看出是谁夺走了他的全部注意。他们的脸靠得如此之近，在众人的环绕中肆无忌惮地张扬。曾经，欧罗迪恩怀中的人还在 _他的_ 怀里，他们在水塔上亲吻，在房间里做爱——像一对害怕被家人发现的青少年。雇佣兵向他展示自己赤裸的身体，又在他身下发出快乐的呻吟。但他们的快乐已经是很久以前了。

“嘿。”拍在肩上的手猛然把瑞弗从脑海中拉出。

“嘿，鲍勃。”瑞弗回头看向鲍勃。

“你没事吧，兄弟。”

“没事，只是在想一些事情。”瑞弗转身靠在桌子上，“谢谢你们今天来帮我，接下来的事情我一个人就行了。”

鲍勃看上去想说些什么，但是最终只是拍了拍他的肩，“那你保重。凯瑟琳，我们走吧！”

“马上就来，去车上等我！”

瑞弗看着凯瑟琳匆忙地对他挥挥手，不久后引擎声渐渐消失，空气中只剩下主持人高昂而充满煽动力的嗓音。

“……粉丝们都有自己的猜测，但是谁才是我们著名的摇滚之神的新欢？”

北橡树的豪宅中，弥漫的喘息让夜晚的空气染上情欲的色彩。

年轻的雇佣兵赤裸着身体跪在床上，像一只发情的小狗一样撅着屁股，被古铜色的双手抓住腰部肆意顶弄，阴茎流下的液体在洁白的床单上晕染出一片水渍。胸前的两点被技巧性的揉捏，V有些羞耻地咬住下唇，努力吞下差点脱口而出的粘腻呻吟。不巧的是，克里最爱他隐忍的鼻音。

猛然加重的顶弄让V惊叫出声，身体控制不住的前倾，慌乱中他不得不把右手抵上床头稳住自己。

“操……操，”左手渐渐抓紧床单，V在喘息的间隙中断断续续地抱怨，“你的床头……哈……真他妈冷。”

克里被他逗笑了。他低头吻上V的棕灰色短发，伸手把他拉离床头，禁锢在自己的怀中。

“呃，”随着身体被拽向后方，V被迫将性器吞得更深，在持续不断的撞击中，他很快失去了分神的精力。青年把自己的脸埋进枕头中，试图压制住自己的哭腔。

“啊，Ker……我，我要——”

克里五指扣住身下人紧紧抓住床单的手，低声命令道，“来吧宝贝，为了我。”

耳边湿热的鼻息与低哑的嗓音让V不由自主的颤抖，他的大脑在阵阵的冲击下一片空白。淫靡的喘息不受控制地从双唇间流出，他只能发出破碎的叫喊，任由自己被带上快感的巅峰。

V趴着床上，在高潮的余韵中懒洋洋地感受年长恋人的手爱抚着自己的身躯，“在想什么？”

“只是在想上午谈过的事……操，V，就算主流媒体都知道什么该写什么不该写，但是其他人呢？操蛋的狗仔队、疯狂粉丝，我有提过我是怎么跟创伤小组的人熟悉上的吗？”克里的手指划过V光裸的后背。

他的身躯上布满了或长或短、形形色色的伤痕——毕竟，雇佣兵的生涯并不总是一帆风顺。克里更喜欢称他们为“纪念品”，每一道都是一个成就、警示，提醒着他V是怎样一次次在血与子弹的交织中与死亡擦肩而过。V生命中的每一道伤疤都只会使他愈加沉醉于爱河，但是这并不代表他喜欢他们生长的方式。

“我以为我们已经决定好了。如果我们藏着掖着，事情只会更难办。谁知道那些三流小报有什么惊人的‘创作才能’和想象力。他们想要的只有话题度，而你，可是NC最火热的话题之一，大明星。”V利落地起身跨坐在克里大腿上，对着他挑眉，“再说，想来惹我的可以尽管试试看。现在来生可是我在管理，记得吗？”

克里的双手抚上V的腰，大拇指无意识地在腹部的疤痕上流连反复。“我只是希望你知道，你不需要为我牺牲任何事。”

“哈，”V双手环住克里，低头轻吻他的嘴唇，又咬上他的耳朵，“你觉得和你传绯闻是牺牲？你知道有多少人愿意张开腿给你操？名单包括我，但我猜你早就知道这一点了。”

“你不想谈话的时候就总是来这一套。”克里一把抓住V的棕发，迫使V看向他的双眼。

V对他眉头微皱注视着自己的样子毫无抵抗力，克里一定知道这一点，他就是故意的，“Ker……当你的男友可能是我做过的工作里最不危险的一项了，给我点信心吧。”

克里无奈长叹。他看着V理所当然地坐在他身上，一脸无畏的表情，只能笑着摇摇头，“好吧小混蛋，如果你受伤——”

“——你就把我狠狠揍一顿，好了好了，我知道。你还要让我继续干等着吗？还是我们可以现在开始第二轮？”

2.

到达地点时距离和线人约定的时间还有半个小时，瑞弗打开电台，坐在车里看着窗外匆匆而过的行人。格伦是一个矛盾的地方。市长在富丽堂皇的新市政厅里决定着他人的生死，而不过几条街之外，衣衫暴露的性偶半靠在满是涂鸦的墙上，为了明天的晚饭露出甜美的笑容。绚烂的霓虹灯照亮路人的脸，施舍给每个人一份人造的梦幻。这座城里的人都有着自己的梦想，想要成为传奇、想要做人上人，却往往没有付出代价的觉悟。

有的时候夜之城可以是一个很小的城市。凭借传奇雇佣兵与摇滚明星在人群中的显眼程度，瑞弗很难忽视从时间机器1并肩走出的两个身影。V身穿银黑色摇滚马夹，靴子的金边随着他的移动在黑暗中划过流光。他的装扮看上去和以前判若两人，与身边的摇滚小子却很搭。他们十指相扣，欧罗迪恩一边对V说着什么，一边跟着他在一辆银红色的湖女之剑前停下脚步。V没有急着上车，他转头环住欧罗迪恩的脖子，热情地咬上他的唇，而对方也毫不迟疑地按住V的后脑加深了这个吻。

V看起来不一样了。以前他总是很累，像是一头伤痕累累的雄鹿。他说自己不抽烟，但是偶尔瑞弗会抓到他在阳台上，在阴影中形成一团飘忽不定捉摸不透的烟雾，只有烟头的点点星火忽闪忽灭。现在的他看起来很满足，并且一点也不介意把这一点展示出来。像一只踱步的豹子，漫不经心地任人瞩目自己华丽的身姿。

“所以，想告诉我刚刚是怎么回事吗？”克里坐在副驾驶，语气随意地问到。他当然不是在介意男友热情的吻——他怎么可能介意？只是跨出店门时V一瞬间微微捏紧的手可没逃出他的注意。

“刚刚路边那辆霆威，前男友的车。” V自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。

“让我猜猜，想让你炸了他家的那种前男友？”

“不不，没那么严重，我还是挺喜欢他的家人的。” V忍不住笑出了声，“你确定想和我谈这个？我可不想坏了我们的兴致。”

“哦，别担心这个，我有办法。”克里朝他眨眨眼，“别急着回去，让我们先在车里坐一会儿。”

“好吧，既然你想听。”虽然觉得哪里不太对劲，但V还是放开了方向盘，调整姿势面对着克里，“他是个前警察，我们一起合作了两个案子，救了他的外甥，帮他和家人重归于好，顺便开始谈了个恋爱。是我冲昏了头脑，以为自己已经是他的生命中的一部分。剧透警告，我不是。只是我明白得太晚——操！”

V条件反射地扫视车窗外的行人。他努力忽略克里深入他内裤的手，绝望地祈祷着没有人注意他们。一瞬间飙升的肾上腺素让他呼吸加速，心脏怦怦直跳。

“你可以继续说。”克里带着笑意提醒，手上却毫不迟疑地玩弄着V腿间的小家伙。V的大腿在他的手下放松了一瞬间——小可怜大概是终于想起来这辆车其实没有车窗了2——又随着快感而紧绷起来。

“我、我们，啊哈，”吉他磨出的老茧轻轻摩擦龟头，让V忍不住呻吟出声，“分手得还算和平——嗯、等一下，车上没有润滑。”

话音刚落的下一秒克里就从口袋里掏出了一小包便携式润滑。他看着一瞬间傻了眼的V挑了挑眉。

“你什么时候……”

“这么多年的巡演至少教会了我一点：永远有所准备。”

克里坐回副驾驶，拍拍大腿，“面对我坐上来。”

V听话地照做了。车身太矮，他不得不弯下腰，双手搭上克里的肩。

“你说你的前男友会猜测我们在做什么吗？”克里把V的内裤连带着裤子一手扯下，一根沾满润滑液的手指探入他身后紧窄的小穴。

V的脸颊因羞耻而燃烧，身体却止不住地兴奋起来。他把头埋进克里的肩膀，拒绝发表评论。

“说不定他会猜到你正坐在我身上，被我的手指操着。” 克里熟练地找到那块柔软的突起，手指缓慢地打圈，满意地听到V突然激烈的喘息。他又塞进一根手指，两指快速抽插，每次深入都精准地按压住敏感的软肉。

“唔……”V硬得难受，他难耐地咬住克里的外套，脚趾不住地蜷缩伸展。

“这次不准碰前面，”克里眼疾手快地抓住V往下滑的左手，反扣在他身后，“要让你光靠手指射出来。”

瑞弗看着对面许久没有移动的车。全封闭的车身隐藏了车内的一切。就像雷菲尔德宣称的——给客户完美的隐私保护。该死，线人随时有可能出现，他真的、真的不该在这里沉浸于过去的事情。据说欧罗迪恩是个注重隐私的人，所以他就是这样保护自己的男友的？仅仅带着一副墨镜——如果这也算乔装的话——和他在大街上旁若无人的接吻？NCPD只负责侵犯生物信息所有权的事，但他从创伤小组口中听说过那些疯狂粉丝的事3，袭击、盗窃，没有什么是他们不敢做的。而V？V总是能惹上麻烦。

他又想起V和他的那些谈话。

“我只是想要证明我自己。”

“你可能不明白，V，但是这座城不会让你赢！”

“那我也要试试！”

……

“我们走吧，瑞弗，在事情结束之后。我们可以跟随阿德卡多，离开夜之城。离开这鬼地方、这烂透的一切。”

“……对不起，V。” 瑞弗总是做出承诺的那一个，但这一次他不能。

“你知道吗，一部分的我早就料到你会这么说。”

“所以你能理解我？”

“我没这么说。”

……

“这个城市需要我，乔斯需要我。”

“乔斯已经是成年人了……那我呢？我也需要你啊，瑞弗……”

“你只是以为你需要我。但并不是。真的。”

有时他会想如果那些谈话没有发生过，他是不是还能在清晨看到V的睡颜，看他还未清醒时迷糊的灰绿色双眸。一切都太晚了。现实是，他不理解V，他做不到。他不知道感情的破裂该怪谁，是V？还是他的……状况？也许是他责任心太重、太认真，对V说的话太现实。也许挡在他们之间的不止是繁忙的生活、糟糕的谈话，也许是一些更本质的东西，不是吗？

后来V提出分手的时候，瑞弗其实并不意外。

“我想我们都知道，这个故事的结局不会是主人公们幸福快乐的生活下去。我想我们都早就知道了。”

V愣住了，“我，我不知道，也许吧……”

3.

“嘿，瑞弗。”他的声音听起来有些过于紧绷了。该死，你在紧张什么，不就是约人出去吗？你又不是个雏。告诉他，你想约他出门吃一顿，二十一号。

“嘿，V！你打来得正好，听着，下周兰迪过生日，在二十……二十一号那天，我们想请你过来……”

他的脑袋只剩一片空白。瑞弗在说些什么，但是V一瞬间好像失去了理解的能力。

“你也看到了，这对我们很重要……V？你在听吗？”

说些什么，你个傻逼。是谁在说这句话？他自己，还是强尼？

余光中，他看到强尼斜靠在窗户上，抖着烟头一脸嘲讽。

V选择无视他。他努力稳住自己的声音，“抱歉，我那天有点忙。大概……去不了你们的聚会了。”

“没关系，V。”瑞弗听上去有些失望，“那改天等你有空了我们聚聚，好吗？”

“好，我有点事……先挂了。”他挂断了电话。

“看到了吗？他才不在乎你呢。多么顾家的男人！我都要感动落泪了。真可惜你不是家庭的一员。有的时候我真的好奇你在他心里排第几。城市、乔斯、兰迪……什么时候轮到快死的小雇佣兵？”

“强尼，你他妈闭上你的臭嘴！这只是个巧合。”

“巧合？他怕是根本就没想过你。看看你自己那逼样，真没出息。早点收拾收拾上床睡觉吧。”强尼随手灭了手中的烟，从V的视野中消失了。

“操……”V无力地靠坐在床边，试图整理好自己的情绪。他从没觉得自己这么可悲过，像一个他妈的小丑。该死，该死，为什么他还是没学会？那一天总是没什么好事不是吗？去年的那一天他给了前任一拳，让那个人渣和他的婊子从自己买的床上滚下来，而前年他发现当时的男友和跳伞教练搞在了一起……

哐当一声，耳边传来玻璃撞击桌面的轻响。他猛地抬头四处环望，找寻声音的来源，然而空无一人的公寓内只有茶几上方投影在沉默地转动。远处传来一声暴躁的猫叫。

这是……怎么回事？

V在迷茫中睁眼，看到床头边上的几片药和一杯清水，以及还没来得及放开玻璃杯的手。提示音在脑海中响起，透过系统报错的提示框，他看到克里穿着浴袍站在床边。

注意到V的目光，克里对他笑了笑，“吵醒你了？”

床垫随着克里在他身边坐下的动作向下塌陷。他看上去刚从浴室出来，隐约散发着马鞭草的香气。

“什么……”V的脑子慢得像是被装了上世纪的系统。这两大块落地窗和窗外的棕榈树明显不是他在H10的破烂公寓，“我刚才……在做梦？”

“你发烧了，V。低烧。记得医生说的话？只是一点小后遗症，你会好的。记得把药吃了。”克里俯身亲了亲他的额头，“得去喂喂小不点儿，再不去它就快要掀起一场暴乱了。”

“嗯……”V含糊地回应了一声，打了个寒颤，又拉拉被子，往柔软的枕头里蹭了蹭。他半睁着眼听着克里的脚步声渐渐远去，一手拿起桌上的药片往嘴里随意一塞，安心地闭上了眼。

再次醒来的时候，V感觉自己清醒了不少。至少这次他立刻认出了自己的卧室。慵懒地翻了个身，他发现克里正靠在床头，对着膝盖上的电脑敲敲打打。

“休息的怎么样？”克里关上电脑，拉开身上的被子。

V下意识地挽留，“先别走……再陪我一会儿。”

“我可没有要离开你身边的计划。”克里随手放好电脑，又立刻坐了回来。他伸手，指节轻抚上V的脸颊，摩擦着胡茬发出沙沙的细响，“不过我们迟早得下楼去把你的蛋糕拿出来吃了。本来还订好了餐厅，可惜你今天发烧，只能拿外卖凑合凑合了。”

“……哈？什么蛋糕？”现在V开始怀疑他其实还烧着了。

“你在逗我！你是系统烧坏了还是这是什么‘测试你的男友有多爱你’的小把戏？今天可是二十一号！恭喜你，小男孩儿，又长一岁。”

“呃，”V皱着鼻子抱怨，“我才不是小男孩。”

“嗯哼，还是个玩玩车震就能激动得射两次的小男孩。”

“下地狱吧你。”

“嘿，生日快乐。”

“……我爱你。”

“我也是。”

V悄悄朝着克里挪了挪，轻轻靠在对方的枕头上。

克里假装自己没有注意到。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充说明：  
> 1.时间机器：唱片/吉他店。节制结局里的Steve说自己在时间机器见过一次克里。  
> 2.雷菲尔德拥有水晶球（CrystalDome）技术，湖女剑和石中剑车体全封闭没有车窗，车内实时投放车外的环境。所以车内能看见车外，但外面看不见车内。  
> 3.Cyberpunk 2020 p231：One Night with the TRAUMA TEAM 记录事件：克里被一群年轻女粉丝袭击。创伤小组放了催泪弹从人群中带走健康状况良好的克里。事后感激的克里用工作室的账户为撤离服务和一套新衣服付了款，还留了不少小费。除此之外克里也经常被疯狂粉丝袭击，比如脱缰任务里卖近战武器的老板会告诉你克里被拿刀指着脖子、游戏里克里的别墅外能找到粉丝找来偷吉他的雇佣兵的尸体。（这个疯狂粉丝就是偷吉他委托里那个。）


End file.
